vampire_diariesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
A Âncora
A Âncora Para o Outro Lado, simplesmente conhecida como A Âncora, era um objeto/ser místico ao qual o feitiço que criava o Outro Lado era obrigatório. Qetsiyah ligou a primeira mulher imortal do mundo, Amara, ao outro lado há séculos. No entanto, logo antes que Qetsiyah morresse, ela encostou Bonnie Bennett ao Outro Lado, fazendo a falecida bruxa a Âncora. A âncora não existe mais, já que o Outro Lado foi destruído no final do Home. História Século 1 aC Quando Silas roubou o Feitiço de Imortalidade e deixou Qetsiyah, sua noiva, no altar, ela o encontrou no deserto com a jovem secreta que ele deu a sua imortalidade a sua serva e a verdadeira amada de Silas, Amara. Não contente em permitir que Silas e Amara passem o resto de suas vidas felizes juntos, Qetsiyah criou um purgatório sobrenatural conhecido como o Outro Lado e encadearam o feitiço para Amara, fazendo com que ela fosse a Âncora para o Outro Lado. No entanto, ela mentiu para Silas e levou-o a acreditar que ela realmente havia matado Amara, fingindo que a tinha brutalmente abatido, cortando a garganta e cortando seu coração apenas no caso de haver uma chance de ele voltar para ela. Para adicionar ao sofrimento de Amara, Qetsiyah desidratado ela e deixou como uma estátua, incapaz de se mover como ela foi forçada a sentir e suportar a dor de cada ser sobrenatural que morreu e passou por ela para chegar ao outro lado. Qetsiyah seguida sepultado Silas com a cura para a imortalidade em uma ilha solitária e remota off of Nova Scotia, na esperança de que ele iria levá-la, morrer uma morte física (como uma bruxa), e ser preso no Outro Lado com ela para sempre. No entanto, pouco depois, Qetsiyah foi morto pelo Viajantes por criar o feitiço da imortalidade em primeiro lugar, ao fazê-lo, ela foi contra seus deveres como serva da natureza e perturbou seu equilíbrio, o que então causou uma fenda na comunidade das bruxas. Foi essa fenda que eventualmente levou os viajantes a serem amaldiçoados pelas bruxas que estavam contra as ações de Qetsiyah, e os efeitos colaterais da maldição acabaram por dar ao grupo o nome deles. Pouco tempo depois, os Viajantes ganharam posse do corpo petrificado de Amara e passaram mais de 2.000 anos constantemente movendo-o para vários esconderijos para evitar que ela acabe nas mãos erradas. Quinta Temporada A âncora para o outro lado foi mencionada pela primeira vez em Monster's Ball, quando Silas revelou a Damon que algo ligou o feitiço que manteve o Outro Lado juntos, embora ele não tivesse certeza do que exatamente era o objeto místico. Silas afirmou que precisava encontrá-lo e destruí-lo para finalmente destruir o Outro Lado para que ele pudesse finalmente morrer e se reunir com Amara na vida após a morte. Depois que Damon agarrou o pescoço de Stefan para cortar temporariamente o feitiço de ligação e dar a Silas seus poderes, Silas fingiu ser Stefan para que ele pudesse ter uma desculpa para acompanhar Qetsiyah enquanto ela procurava seu talismã perdido há muito tempo, que ela planejava usar para que ela pudesse encontrar e proteger a âncora de ser destruída. Mais tarde, Qetsiyah encontrou seu talismã e lançou o feitiço do localizador para descobrir onde a Anchor estava localizada, e nesse momento exato, Silas apareceu e usou suas habilidades psíquicas para ler sua mente para descobrir também onde a âncora estava escondida para que ele pudesse encontrá-la primeiro. Em Handle with Care, Silas, Damon e Jeremy vão de viagem para um armazém em Nova Jersey, onde a Anchor estava escondida. Silas, que acabara de beber o sangue de Katherine para curar-se de sua imortalidade, usou seus poderes mágicos recém-recuperados para colocar um feitiço de fronteira ao redor da cabana de Qetsiyah para que ela e Stefan não pudessem deixar interferir com seu plano. Em resposta, Qetsiyah enganou Elena para atraí-la para entrar na cabine, prendendo-a dentro com eles e então começou a torturá-la para chantagear Damon para matar Silas por ela antes que ele pudesse encontrar e destruir a Âncora, pois não conseguia faça isso sozinho. Quando Damon chamou Qetsiyah para atualizá-la nos Viajantes que apareceram, Silas encontrou a Anchor, exatamente no mesmo momento em que Damon percebeu que a Anchor não era um objeto, era uma pessoa - Amara, que não estava realmente morta como eles Todos acreditavam originalmente. Qetsiyah confirmou que Damon estava correto e explicou que, para se certificar de que o Outro Lado existia para sempre, ela precisava obrigá-lo a algo que não era apenas eterno, mas indestrutível, e como Amara era imortal, ela era a âncora perfeita. Além disso, Qetsiyah usou Amara como um failsafe, sabendo que, mesmo que Silas tentasse destruir o Outro Lado, ele seria incapaz de matar seu único amor verdadeiro. Silas conseguiu despertar Amara alimentando-lhe o sangue de um dos viajantes mortos, e eles se abraçaram pela primeira vez em dois milênios. No entanto, quando soube que Silas tinha a cura em suas veias, ela pediu desculpas pelo que estava prestes a fazer antes de esfaquear no pescoço com um pedaço de vidro e alimentá-lo para curar-se, confessando que não podia suportar Vive outro dia e insinuando que havia mais efeitos colaterais negativos de ser a âncora do que originalmente acreditava. Pouco depois, Damon a encontrou vagando por fora do armazém, onde ela estava aparentemente gritando com pessoas que não estavam lá. Damon descobriu que ela havia se alimentado com Silas e agora era outra vez humana, e observou que ser dissecada por tanto tempo parecia ter afetado sua sanidade. Mais tarde, ela a apresentou a Elena e informou-lhe que precisavam mantê-la viva até que eles trouxeram Bonnie de volta. Em Death and the Maiden, Amara foi trancada na cave do salão de Salvatore Boarding House , enquanto a turma provocou uma reflexão sobre como levar Bonnie de volta. Quando Bonnie foi ver Amara com Jeremy, eles descobriram que Amara não só podia ver Bonnie, mas poderia interagir fisicamente com ela apesar do fato de que Bonnie era um fantasma. Ela também reconheceu Jeremy como sendo um Irmão dos Cinco caçadores que morreram anteriormente e especificamente afirmou que nunca esqueceu o rosto de um sobrenatural morto antes de começar a queixar-se sobre a dificuldade que experimentava ao discernir se uma pessoa com quem conversava era vivo ou um fantasma após seus dois mil anos de isolamento. Essas reações revelaram ao Gang Mystic Falls que Amara, como a Âncora, existia tanto no mundo vivo como no Outro Lado; Ou, como Jeremy disse, Amara "teve um pé de cada lado" de seu plano de existência. Jeremy sugeriu à gangue que para resolver os problemas de todos, que pudessem fazer uma bruxa fazer Bonnie na nova âncora para que ela pudesse interagir novamente com o mundo vivo e seus entes queridos, e em troca, Amara poderia ter a morte que ela ansiava desesperadamente. Damon, depois de descobrir que Silas decidiu que não queria ajudá-los, então foi para Qetsiyah, que relutantemente concordou em ajudá-los a fazer de Bonnie a âncora, pois não queria permitir que Silas obtivesse a vida após a morte que desejava. Uma vez que um feitiço tão grande exigia uma grande fonte de poder, Qetsiyah usou o sangue dois Petrova doppelgängers , Katherine e Elena, juntamente com o sangue de seu progenitor, Amara, para transferir seu papel como Anchor para Bonnie. Silas interrompeu o ritual e quase conseguiu ferir e matar mortalmente Qetsiyah, mas antes que ele pudesse terminá-la, Stefan o chamou e revelou que ele havia capturado Amara para usar como isca para atraí-lo para uma briga. Quando Stefan pretendia, Silas correu para encontrar Amara. Eles confessaram seu amor um pelo outro na floresta, mas Amara implorou a Silas para acabar com o sofrimento matando-se ele mesmo. Silas está muito hesitante em fazer isso no início, mas ele então percebeu que, se ele a matasse, ele poderia se matar para se juntar a ela na vida após a morte e encontrar a paz com ela na verdadeira morte. Ao mesmo tempo, Elena encontrou Qetsiyah e forçou-a a terminar o ritual para garantir que a forma fantasma de Bonnie não fosse destruída junto com o Outro Lado. Na floresta, Stefan matou Silas jogando uma adaga no peito. Silas, como um ser sobrenatural (uma bruxa) passa por Amara para ir ao Outro Lado, embora seu espírito não fosse visto, e Amara então gritou de dor, tanto da dor física de sua morte, quanto da dor emocional de Ele morreu diante dela. Amara, percebendo que ela não tem nada para viver por enquanto que seu amado Silas está agora morto, ajoelhou-se ao lado de seu corpo e sussurrou: "Nossa eternidade começa agora" antes de se punhar com a mesma adaga que matou sua alma gêmea. Damon a encontrou quando estava morrendo no chão do bosque e tentou desesperadamente curá-la com seu sangue para mantê-la viva o suficiente para salvar Bonnie, mas, como ela havia consumido a cura, não funcionou. Bonnie, que sabia que Amara acabara de se matar, correu para Jeremy para se despedir dele, mas, assim como Amara morreu e o Outro Lado deveria desaparecer, Qetsiyah finalmente terminou o ritual e Bonnie tornou-se a nova Âncora. Satisfeita com o plano dela, e pronto para se juntar a Silas no Outro Lado, Qetsiyah se matou cortando os pulsos e morreu por uma severa perda de sangue. Pouco antes de passar para o Outro Lado, ela apareceu na frente de Bonnie e revelou o fato de que, como a Âncora, ela agora sentirá a morte de todos os sobrenaturais enquanto passam por ela, e é por isso que Amara estava tão desesperada para morrer e libertar-se da agonia de tal existência. Para provar isso, Qetsiyah agarrou os braços de Bonnie e tornou-se a primeira pessoa a atravessá-la para o Outro Lado como a nova Âncora, que a levou a dobrar e a gritar em agonia. Em Dead Man on Campus, Bonnie começou a aprender a lidar com sua nova situação, enquanto trabalhava para se acostumar com toda a dor que sentiria constantemente todos os dias. Não só ela aprendeu a se transportar completamente para o lado oposto, mas também aprendeu o lado positivo de seu novo papel, como a posição para confortar os recém-falecidos quando passaram por ela. Ela demonstrou isso confortando uma velha bruxa enquanto cruzava e se unisse sobre suas identidades compartilhadas. Mais tarde, na noite, quando Bonnie estava tendo qualidade sozinha com Jeremy, Jesse foi morto por Elena depois que ele tentou matar Damon e apareceu no quarto do hotel. Quando Jesse passou por ela, Bonnie começou a gritar de dor, e então foi forçada a confessar Jeremy muito preocupado com os efeitos colaterais negativos de ser a Âncora, que ela tentou se esconder dele, de modo que ele não se sentiria culpado pelas conseqüências de seu retorno à "vida". Em 500 Years of Solitude, Bonnie estava no boardinghouse com o resto da gangue enquanto aguardavam a morte de Katherine. Assim como Katherine estava prestes a morrer, Bonnie viu seu espírito no Outro Lado por um breve segundo, até que Katherine conseguiu forçar-se de volta ao seu corpo depois de afirmar que ela não acabou de viver ainda. No final do episódio, Matt perguntou sobre o status de âncora de Bonnie, e Bonnie explicou como isso funciona. Naquele momento, Vicki apareceu, fazendo uma piada por sua própria conta que a provocou e Bonnie ri. Logo depois, Alaric também se juntou à multidão, e Jeremy e Bonnie o viram com suas habilidades de mediunidade . Em Gone Girl, Bonnie foi vista pela primeira vez com Jeremy no campus, onde fez uma referência ao papel de Anchor quando mencionou que um coven de bruxas russas passara por ela na noite anterior, enquanto ela estava dormindo. Mais tarde, ela se juntou à gangue no internato e ajudou Nadia a aceitar sua morte iminente, assegurando que não a magoaria, escolhendo não dizer a ela que ela mesma sentiria toda a dor. Quando Nadia morreu, ela passou por Bonnie com um sorriso enquanto Bonnie fazia uma careta de dor. Mais tarde, Katherine também foi morta por Stefan com a faca matadora de passageiros para forçar seu espírito a deixar o corpo de Elena. Bonnie estava em uma igreja, orando por seu pai , quando Katherine apareceu atrás dela, pronta para passar para o Outro Lado. Ela afirmou que, após 500 anos, era improvável que acreditasse em um poder superior. Depois que ela revelou o que ela fez com Elena, ela finalmente estava pronta para passar por Bonnie, mas quando agarrou os braços de Bonnie, nada aconteceu. Ela estava certa de que Bonnie a estava curtindo, mas Bonnie afirmou que nunca tinha acontecido antes. Então, Katherine foi arrancada por uma poderosa força negra e sugada na escuridão, enquanto pedia a Bonnie que a ajudasse. Bonnie simplesmente ficou ali, incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa para ajudá-la, e a observou sendo sugada para o esquecimento. Em Rescue Me, Bonnie estava estudando para exames na biblioteca do campus, onde ela falou com Elena por telefone por um tempo e percebeu que o irmão de Liv, Luke, que estava estudando nas proximidades, estava lá e continuava olhando para ela. Ela começou a se apresentar a Luke quando uma bruxa apareceu atrás dele, um fantasma que só Bonnie podia ver. O fantasma era Hazel , uma bruxa do coven de Luke que estava protegendo Tom Avery com um feitiço cloaking e posteriormente foi morta por Enzo. Ela então pediu a Bonnie que entregasse a Luke uma mensagem para se desculpar por seu fracasso antes de passar por Bonnie. Bonnie depois aprendeu tudo sobre a luta entre Luke e Livven's Coven e The Travellers from Luke. No final do episódio, Sloan e os Viajantes prepararam o feitiço para finalmente ressuscitar seu líder Markos. Todos os viajantes presentes (exceto Sloan) ingeriram o sangue misto de Elena e Stefan antes que todos cometeram suicídio em massa, queimando-se vivo. Bonnie, que estava sozinha no dormitório, de repente ficou sobrecarregada com a dor agonizante, já que todos os viajantes recém-falecidos passaram por ela um por um. A dor era tão severa que ela finalmente desmaiou no chão. Enquanto ela se deitava inconsciente, uma forma sombria rastejou para fora de seu corpo do Outro Lado e formou o corpo ressuscitado de Markos. Em Resident Evil, Bonnie estava à espera de Jeremy quando de repente, ela foi convocada para o Outro Lado por sua avó , que explicou a Bonnie que as bruxas no Outro Lado acreditavam que os Viajantes abusavam intencionalmente de Bonnie para permitir que um de seus membros mortos para escapar e retornar ao mundo dos vivos. Foi revelado que o sangue doppelgänger misto que os Viajantes ingeriram antes de passar para o Outro Lado, que foi provado ter o poder de desfazer a Magia do Espírito, começaram a desvendar a ligação mágica do Outro Lado. Como resultado, muitos dos fantasmas no Outro Lado estavam sendo sugados para o esquecimento escuro que já havia tomado Katherine, que lentamente começou a se desintegrar. As consequências disso foram comprovadas ainda mais quando Matt, que foi morto por um Viajante enquanto usava o Anel Gilbert , viu brevemente a irmã Vicki antes que fosse sugada para o esquecimento. Outra conseqüência do desdobramento do Outro Lado foi que Matt lembrou de tudo o que aconteceu com ele enquanto estava no Outro Lado depois que ele ressuscitou, o que foi um desenvolvimento alarmante, já que aqueles que morrem usando o anel de Gilbert devem esquecer tudo o que aconteceu com eles renascimento. Matt então perguntou a Bonnie o que estava acontecendo ali, embora ela não tivesse respostas para ele. Em Home, Elena e Damon desencadearam uma explosão no Mystic Grill, onde os viajantes estavam tendo uma festa, para sacrificá-los e usar suas mortes como fonte de energia para que Liv e Bonnie pudessem realizar um feitiço para ressuscitar seus amigos mortos antes O Outro Lado foi completamente destruído. Stefan, Tyler , Enzo, Alaric, Luke e Elena foram capazes de ressuscitar ao atravessar Bonnie e de volta ao mundo vivo. Infelizmente, Bonnie, cujo status de âncora não mudou o fato de que ela ainda era o fantasma de sua morte, não conseguiu ressuscitar, nem Damon, como Luke obrigou Liv a parar o feitiço antes de poder ser trazido de volta. Uma vez que o feitiço anti-mágico do viajante finalmente desintegrou o Outro Lado na íntegra, o papel de Bonnie como a Âncora foi destruído junto com ele, e ela e Damon foram ambos enviados magicamente para o Mundo Prisão de 1994 como parte do plano de Grams para garantir que Bonnie pudesse seja ressuscitado mais tarde. Finalidade Para que o Outro Lado continue existente (como aconteceu há milhares de anos), teve que estar vinculado a algo que era eterno. Foi o que provocou a bruxa; Qetsiyah, para criar a primeira âncora e colocá-la em Amara; Um dos primeiros imortais. Isso garantiu que o feitiço que criou o Outro Lado continuou a existir. Se a âncora fosse destruída de alguma forma, o feitiço seria quebrado e o Outro Lado seria destruído, liberando cada fantasma sobrenatural morto residindo lá para qualquer dimensão que eles devam ir após a morte. A âncora também foi usada como um "gateway", ou, como Qetsiyah se referiu a ela, um "pedágio" para fantasmas para atravessar o Outro Lado. Como resultado desse papel, o ser que é a âncora é forçado a sentir a morte do sobrenatural ao passar por eles. Em certos casos, como quando um feitiço particular está sendo lançado por uma bruxa, é possível que um fantasma saia do Outro Lado (através da Âncora) e seja ressuscitado no mundo dos vivos novamente. No entanto, fazê-lo causa muito dano à Âncora, que corre o risco de destruir o Outro Lado junto com ele. Poderes e Habilidades * Mediunidade: Ser a âncora permitiu ao portador perceber fantasmas que normalmente são invisíveis, independentemente de terem conhecido o falecido quando estavam vivos ou não. * Co-Existência: A âncora coexistiu em ambos os lados do véu, dando ao ser um pontoamento físico no mundo vivo e no outro lado e permitindo que ele interaja (veja, fale, ouça e fale com contato físico eles) com os habitantes de ambos os mundos. Feitiços e Rituais Feitiço Localizador * Usado em: ''Monster's Ball'' * Usado por: Qetsiyah * Uso: Localizando Amara * Requisitos: Talismã de Qetsiyah * Encantamento: Vitto Brosche Tarem Car Manifesto Fen Feitiço de Transferência * Usado em: Death and the Maiden * Usado por: Qetsiyah * Uso: transfira a âncora de Amara para Bonnie * Requisitos: Sangue de Amara , Katherine e Elena , o Grimório de Bonnie * Encantamento: Im A Pran Khos Suptia Jhem Ai Pada Khe Rassatam! Im A Pran Khos Suptia Jhem Ai Pada Khe Rassatam! Im A Pran Khos Suptia Jhem Ai Pada Khe Rassatam! Ai Pada Se Rassatam! Ai Pada Se Rassatam! Ai Pada Se Rassatam! Ai Pada Se Rassatam! Feitiço de Ressurreição * Usado em: Resident Evil * Usado por: Os Viajantes * Uso: Ao beber o sangue dos doppelgängers , os Viajantes que realizavam o ritual se sacrificavam por combustão espontânea e passando pela âncora, ressuscitando Markos * Requisitos: Sangue de Doppelgänger * Encantamento: Otto Estaney Hasvazat esvet Ohanz Eespalit. Galeria Amara_3_TVD_5x06.jpg|Amara, a primeira âncora TheAnnchor3.png|Matt passando TheAnchor5.png|Viajante passando TheAnchor1.png|Katherine tentando passar Curiosidades * O último ser sobrenatural para passar por Amara enquanto ela ainda era a Âncora era Silas, momentos antes de Qetsiyah transferir a posição para Bonnie. * O primeiro ser sobrenatural a atravessar Bonnie foi Qetsiyah. * Os seres sobrenaturais podem ser negados o acesso ao Outro Lado através da Âncora. Este foi o caso de Katherine , que foi arrastada para o inferno quando tentou obter acesso através de Bonnie. * O feitiço que ligou o Outro Lado à Âncora foi lentamente desfeito pelo sangue dos doppelgängers misturados (Stefan e Elena) usado pelos Viajantes durante seu ritual para ressuscitar Markos, o que finalmente levou à sua destruição. Os habitantes do Outro Lado, todos, foram sugados para o esquecimento, encontraram a paz ou foram transportados para outra dimensão desconhecida. * Bonnie era o segundo ser Âncora, bem como o último ser sobrenatural a quem a existência do Outro Lado estava vinculada. * O primeiro ser sobrenatural para usar Bonnie como a âncora para voltar a viver foi Markos . * O último ser sobrenatural para usar Bonnie como a Âncora para voltar a viver foi Alaric Saltzman . * Quando ela era a Âncora, pode-se supor que Bonnie era (como Amara e Silas), Eterna, como este era o requisito primário para ancorar o Outro Lado, portanto, ela era impossível de matar por meios convencionais, senão a afirmação de Qetsiyah seria inútil . Veja Também Categoria:Espécies Categoria:Objetos Categoria:Objetos Encantados Categoria:Bruxaria Categoria:Médium Categoria:Fantasmas Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Dimensões Categoria:Sobrenatural